Esheyn Flamethorn
Esheyn Flamethorn is a Blood Knight and Duskward of The Sunguard, serving in the Sunspear Battalion. =Description= ---- Esheyn is a woman of considerable height- she stands at least a head taller than many of her peers, with broad shoulders and well-developed muscles from years of intense physical training and combat. Her face is thin, with a long nose, full lips, and a sharp jawline. She bears the evidence of past exposure to fel magic in her glowing green eyes, and her long elven eyebrows are upswept and slightly feathered at the tips. Esheyn's thick, wavy burgundy hair is parted in the middle and is typically kept in a bun at the nape of her neck, or occasionally a long braid, with chin-length bangs framing each side of her face. Her tanned skin is laced with a number of scars, most of which are kept hidden underneath her armor and/or clothing. She can most often be seen clad in thick plate armor, shining brightly in its burnished golds and silvers, with gilded roses scattered across her chest and shoulderplates. Large red rubies are embedded in the center of each golden flower. Her sword shares the theming of her armor, and has gems and roses adorning its blade in the same fashion. =History= ---- Esheyn is a daughter of House Flamethorn, a family whose history has been dedicated to weaving arcane and druidic magics together primarily for use in agriculture. Her father Malduros oversees the Flamethorn Conservatory, located in Silvermoon City, and her mother Lythriel is a fervently devoted priestess of the Light. The middle child of her family, Esheyn enjoyed an extremely close relationship with her younger sister Serani, but was estranged from her older brother Thalir, who had always shown jealousy and resentment of his sisters. Growing up in the lush gardens of the conservatory gave Esheyn a strong appreciation of nature, and a passion for botany, but unlike her siblings she never had a strong desire to pursue the "family business"- rather, she showed an affinity for the Light at a very early age. Lythriel took a keen interest in ensuring that Esheyn followed her footsteps as a priest and was directly involved in her daughter's education from that point forward. Though she studied all aspects of the Light, Esheyn was most proficient in the healing arts- her sensitive nature allowed her to amplify her healing through empathy for those in need, and as a young adult she spent most of her time in numerous infirmaries and wards across the Alliance territories. Though she had been content all her life, the fall of Quel'thalas brought her world crashing down around her, just as it did for almost all of her high elven brethren. She was in Silvermoon when the Scourge invaded, but was powerless to fight against the endless waves of undead; she helped to tend to the injured and to evacuate people out of Quel'Thalas alongside her mother, while her father and siblings used their knowledge of the arcane to try and fend off the invaders. Esheyn tried to heal the wounded as best she could, but she found herself consumed by shock and fear to the point that her connection to the Light had faltered- she couldn't even tend to her own injuries when she and her mother were ambushed. The brutal death of her younger sister only traumatized her further, and as the people of Quel'Thalas tried to rebuild their broken lives, Esheyn was never able to recover her ability to heal. She withdrew into herself emotionally and distanced herself from her remaining family, especially after learning that Thalir may have had an (unintentional) hand in Serani's demise. Prince Kael'thas's expedition to Outland- and the founding of the Blood Knight Order- gave Esheyn the opportunity to start over. She followed in the footsteps of many of her fellow priests in joining the Blood Knights and she pledged herself fully to their cause, training vigorously to find a new purpose. She learned to channel her anger and grief into dispatching her foes, and in time, she found a new connection to the Light. Esheyn rose through the ranks as a Blood Knight, eventually reaching the rank of Knight-Champion, and has remained with the Order through their campaigns in Outland, Northrend, Pandaria, and Draenor; however, over time she had grown concerned about the Order's long-term goals in relation to the safety of Quel'Thalas and its people, which ultimately caused her to reconsider her position as a Blood Knight. This lead to her choice to pledge her sword to The Sunguard. Section 1 WIP Section 2 WIP Section 3 WIP Section 4 WIP Section 5 WIP ---- Current WIP =Personality= ---- WIP Category:Characters Category:Sunspears